


Celoso de tu cigarro

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eng-Spa Translation, M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock se entera de que John tiene una fijación inesperada y poco saludable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celoso de tu cigarro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts), [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts).
  * A translation of [Jealous of your Cigarette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267905) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor

John estaba en la cocina preparandose para hacer una taza de té cuando oyó la clara serie de sonidos. Una serie de sonidos que no había escuchado realmente íntimamente desde Afganistán. Sonidos que no sabía que extrañaba. El chasquido metálico de un encendedor, una larga inhalación lenta más leve, el chisporroteo de papel y materia vegetal seca. Con una fuerte ingesta de lo suyo, entró en la sala de estar.

"Sherlock! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Sherlock se extendió extravagante en el sofá antes de apretar los labios e inhaló, jalando otra calada larga y lenta antes de levantar una ceja con elocuencia al hombre más pequeño. "En realidad, John." dijo arrastrando las palabras, dejando que el humo salga de su boca. "Yo sé que tus poderes deductivos no son tan agudos como los míos, pero seguramente aún tú puedes descifrar este."

"Sí, sí, muy divertido. ¡Pero sabes que no deberías estar haciendo esto!" John resopló, cambiando su peso de un lado a otro como si estuviera un poco incómodo.

"¿No debería ahora? Aclarame por qué no."

John hizo una pausa por un momento, hipnotizado por la forma en que esa boca suave y flexible se envolvía firmemente alrededor del filtro. Él tragó saliva, tratando de recobrar la compostura y esperando que su compañero de piso exasperantemente observador no se diera cuenta de que su porte físico estaba cambiando más y más lejos de molesto a excitado

"Bueno, tú mismo has dicho lo difícil que es de mantener el hábito de fumar en esta ciudad. Estoy seguro de que está muy consciente de los riesgos relacionados con la salud, pero teniendo en cuenta alguna de las otras tonterías que a las que te sometes, no estoy seguro de que eso sea mucho para disuadirte. Es insalubre – ya estás dejando cenizas sobre toda la alfombra de la señora Hudson, y sabes que ella no estará contenta por eso y, por último... ". John interrumpió y tragó incómodamente, consciente Sherlock estaba siguiendo el movimiento de su manzana de Adán con la mirada. "Es... una distracción."

Sherlock consideró por un momento antes de tirar en otra bocanada. John se frotó el puente de la nariz, preparándose para la avalancha de inventivas acusaciones que estaba a punto de sufrir. En cambio, el detective abrió la boca y, con una serie de chasquidos sordos que emanan de la parte posterior de la garganta, expulsó una serie de perfectamente formados, perfectamente espaciados, anillos de humo.

"Dis-trac-ción." Él extrajo la palabra fuera, exhalando mientras habla e inhalando deliberadamente entre cada sílaba mientras que fija sus ojos como un espejo sobre John. "¿Podría ser que el buen doctor tiene un poco de manía de fumador?" Su voz, deliciosa para empezar y ligeramente áspera por el humo en su garganta, se redujo a un murmullo obsceno, y John sintió como toda indignación farisaica que tenía se escabullía como un gato avergonzado.

John se puso nervioso y sintió las puntas de sus orejas calentándose mientras un rubor se deslizaba por su rostro. "Yo-" tartamudeó. "Bueno...”

"Seguramente alguien con tu conocimiento médico amplio debería saber mejor que fomentar un hábito como este. Tiene que haber una razón por tu interés. Alguien de su pasado, ¿tal vez?" Sherlock arrastró las palabras, pero su voz estaba perdiendo rápidamente su tono sarcástico. "¿O es más bien una cosa sensorial?"

"Es una buena manera de llamar la atención sobre la boca, las manos." John trató de serenarse un poco. "Y con esa boca, esas manos..." él hizo un gesto vago en dirección a Sherlock, perdiendo cualquier control que tenía en la situación cuando sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por los largos, elegantes dedos de Sherlock, envolviéndose alrededor de lo que quedaba del cigarrillo.

Extrayéndose él mismo elegantemente de su extensión en el sofá, Sherlock se levantó y apagó la colilla en la madera de la esquinera, provocando un grito ahogado que logró combinar irritación y excitación escapar de los labios de John.

"Bien, bien, doctor Watson. Las cosas que aprendo de ti nunca dejan de sorprenderme." Sherlock dio unos pasos hacia adelante, cerrando la brecha entre los dos hombres, y se insinuó a sí mismo en el espacio personal de John. El olor a tabaco en la ropa y el aliento del hombre más alto hizo a John temblar levemente, su respiración aumentando en ritmo. "¿Por qué no te llevo a la cama para que pueda envolver mis labios y manos en torno a algo más, a ver si puedo distraerte de esa manera?"


End file.
